wolfman5580fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wolfman5580/save 1
Waterfall Floating Island '''(1st Floating Island) The '''Waterfall Floating Island contains unique items that are only found on top of it. Sky Ropes can be used to climb up to the Floating Island and can be cut down to prevent other players from climbing up. These Sky Ropes cannot be crafted. The ropes re-spawn every 6 minutes. Valuables: The most popular resource to collect on this island are Crystals .The island is also home to the Feather Tree, Feather Bush and Feather Stone. Usage: The Floating Island can be used as a base and allows tribes to gather Essence, Crystal Chunks and Gold, which makes the Floating Island a useful base, because of the resources found on there. The most unique and rare resource found on the island is Crystals, because they can only be found on the floating island and nowhere else. Another usage for the Floating Island is that you can also take the Sky Rope to the 2nd Floating Island (Sun Island). Attacking a Floating Island base is not recommended due to the advantage the enemy tribe has. The enemy tribe can use ranged weapons and destroy the fish trap ladder on the waterfall or break the Sky Rope on the other side of the island making it almost impossible to access the base. To take control of the Floating Island, find a server with no one on the floating island, or raid one with people (solo raiding of this island is risky). Then, build a Tribe Totem, break the Fish Traps with Arrows and destroy the Sky Rope, and at this point you are basically safe. Inhabitants: The only inhabitant of the Floating island is the Old God. Appearance: The Floating Island has a Water Fall with an Old God within its steam on top of the island. It has a mini mountain on the other side of the waterfall and has a hole in the middle of the island. As of 3/10/2018, the island was updated and is much bigger in size.Category:Islands It also has a sky rope behind the mini mountain that can be used to access the Sun Island. Sun Island (2nd Floating Island) The Sun island is reachable from a rope behind the mountain on the Waterfall Floating Island. '''Sun Island isn't resource rewarding as '''Waterfall Island, but it does have a couple of interesting things on it that are noteworthy. Valuables: Sun Island houses Sun Trees,Sun Bushes This island is beside the first Floating Island and Ice Island. Loot: * Sun Tree * Gold * Sun Bush * Ancient Tree * Golden Rock * Crystal Guardian * Crystal Bridge * Golden Banto * Spirit Lock Moon Totem Island (3rd Floating Island) This is the most recent floating island added to Booga Booga as of the Magnetite update. It contains the Totem of the Moon, which can be used to immediately summon a meteorite. Once destroyed, it drops Stone and Magnetite. A Spirit Lock on the second floating island can be used to get to the third island; placing a Spirit Key inside spawns a Crystal Bridge which can be used to get to the third floating island. Under this island exists an empty cave. Loot: On the island you can find Totem of the Moon Crystal Bridge, which needs a spirit key to activate Petrified Trees Petrified Bushes Trivia: * Banto and Bantae used to live on Waterfall Island, but were removed in the Crystals Update. *Golden Banto used to live on the Waterfall Island, but was removed on the Magnetite update. * This island first appeared upon release of the "Shark Riders" update. * Before the Meteorite update you could only get up to it by glitching Category:Blog posts